Vulnerable
by AnimeGurl4720
Summary: Riza Hawkeye has never shed a tear since she had joined the military. But, all that changes after the Colonel is suddenly shot to death. From then on, Riza is losing her loved ones, one by one... A/N: Added OC, and Rated T (just for language)
1. Chapter 1 - My Beloved Taisa

CHAPTER 1 - "My Beloved Taisa"

**A/N: Hey, guys! So, this is my VERY first fanfic ever. Based off of the anime Fullmetal Alchemist, and my favorite character, Riza Hawkeye. I also added another character who plays Riza's little sister. Please READ and REVIEW. If you guys have any criticism or suggestions on how I can improve this story, it's very much appreciated. So, without further delay… Chapter 1 of Vulnerable.**

I had cradled him in my arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Taisa... taisa..." I weeped. This was it. My beloved Colonel was slipping away. After YEARS of my protection, he had gotten himself to this point. No. I had gotten him to this point. He had lost too much blood. He looked more pale wth each tear drop from me that had fallen on his face.

"R-Riza..." Colonel whispered.

My head shot up as soon as he said my name.

"Colonel...?" I replied, my voice barely above a whisper. He chuckled lightly.

"Riza," he said. "I ordered you to call me by my name when we're alone... didn't I...?"

I sobbed and caressed his pale face as I said "R-Roy..." He smiled that gentle, caring smile. "That's better."

I hugged him gently.

Never wanting to let go.

"Riza... t-thank you..."

I pulled away.

"For what," I asked, staring deeply into his eyes.

"For... protecting me... it... means... the world to... me..."

"Col-Roy... Don't you die on me... Please..." I begged as I hugged him again.

"R-Riza... There's... something I've... been meaning to tell you for a while now."

"What is it, Roy?"

He spoke, but I didn't catch it.

I read his lips.

I love you.

His eyes slowly, slowly began to close. As they close... his solemn face begins to turn into a smile.

"Roy? Roy!" No response.

"No... no, please... Roy, come on. Wake up," I begged. Nothing.

It can't be. Please, dear Lord, don't take him from me now.

I promised. I SWORE to protect him, till the end, even if it cost me my life. Not the other way around. That was it. Roy Stafford Mustang, Colonel, my beloved Taisa... was gone.

That's when I couldn't take it anymore.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, and I didn't care who heard me.

"Taisa... taisa... please come back to me," I sobbed as I rocked Roy back and forth in my arms.

Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. My head shot up, and my best friend, second Lieutenant Rebecca, smiled sadly with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Riza..."

Tears were flowing endlessly from my eyes as I threw my arms around my best friend. "Taisa... taisa...taisa..." I weeped over and over as Rebecca sobbed, whispering comforting words in my ear.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

The tears wouldn't stop. These never-ending, overflowing salty tears practically have a mind of their own. Neither would Rebecca's. After what had seemed like DAYS, I had finally composed myself, and Rebecca offered to drive me home. My eyes were soulless, my entire expression was as if I had seen a ghost. The ride home was eerily silent. Becky was driving and said, "So I hear your little sister is coming back from Liore." That's right. My younger sister Charlotte visited Roze-chan and is coming back today. Becky sighed sadly. "At least TRY to put on a good face for Charlie, huh?" I nodded, smiling sadly.

Minutes later, we were at my house. I hugged Becky and thanked her. "If you need me, I'm just a phone call away," she said. I nodded. "Thanks for everything, Becky." She nodded. "Anytime, Ri." Becky drove away. As I turn to open my door, I hear giggling and barking. Who was with Hayate? It sounded like a young girl.

"H-Hayate, cut it out already!" the girl exclaimed.

Wait. That voice. She's here already? She came here on her own? I opened the door and smiled at the sight before me. My 17 year old sister, Charlotte was on the living room floor, with Hayate licking her face happily. Charlie giggled.

"Hayate, hehe! S-Stop, that t-tickles!" I sighed. "At ease, Hayate." Hayate jumped off of Charlie. She stood up and smiled widely.

"Nee-san!" she exclaimed as she ran over and hugged me. I chuckled softly and kissed her head. "Hey, Charlie." She gently kissed my cheek and folded her hands behind her back, smiling.

"How are you here so early? I... thought you said you weren't coming till six."

"Hughes-san dropped me off. YOU were supposed to pick me up, but you didn't show, so I had to grab the key under the mat," Charlie replied glaring. I raised my hands defensively.

"You could've called me," I shot back.

"You weren't answering your cell," she replied pouting. I sighed, frustrated with myself and ran a hand through my hair. "Sorry."

Charlie walked over to me. "Did... something happen... today that's got you so... out of it... Nee-san...?"

I took a deep breath, composing myself. "Colonel... Mustang was... shot to death... today..." I said softly. Charlie gasped I. horror and her hand flew to her mouth. "Nee-san..." she said as she hugged me softly. I took another deep breath, forcing my tears not to come out. I couldn't cry. I wanted to stay strong, now that my sister was here. _Yeah, right, _I thought. _Impossible. _As of today... I, Riza Hawkeye... have reached my breaking point.

**A/N: So, there you have it! Hope you guys liked it! What d'you guys think of Charlie? Please REVIEW. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter, since Spring Break just started, so yeah. Look forward to it, and thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2 - I Love You, Nee-san

CHAPTER 2 - "I Love You, Nee-san"

**A/N: YAY! Thanks to BrookUchiha Daughter of Hermes for my very first review. I was ecstatic, lol. So, because of that review, I'm proud to announce that I'll be working on a SEQUEL to this story after I finish. Hope you guys look forward to it! Please READ and REVIEW. Here's Chapter 2.**

_**Last Chapter: **_

_**Charlie walked over to me. "Did... something happen... today that's got you so... out of it... Nee-san...?"**_

_**I took a deep breath, composing myself. "Colonel... Mustang was... shot to death... today..." I said softly. Charlie gasped I. horror and her hand flew to her mouth. "Nee-san..." she said as she hugged me softly. I took another deep breath, forcing my tears not to come out. I couldn't cry. I wanted to stay strong, now that my sister was here. Yeah, right, I thought. Impossible. As of today... I, Riza Hawkeye... have reached my breaking point.**_

* * *

~One Week Later~

Lt. Colonel Hughes had given me some time off of work to stay home and... well, grieve. It had been exactly one week since Roy's death, and I hadn't even TIP-TOED out of my room. Bright light pierced through my closed eyes as I heard Charlie. "Morning, Nee-san," she said softly. I opened my eyes and sat up. Charlie sat by me and kissed my cheek. "You sleep well?" she asked. I shrugged, smiling sadly. She sighed and placed a comforting arm around me. "I'm so sorry, Nee-san," she whispered. "Me, too," I replied softly. Charlie stood up. "You want breakfast? Made your favorite," she said smiling. I chuckled softly.

"Chocolate-chip pancakes and green tea?" I guessed. She winked.

"Bingo." I laughed this time, and nodded. "Sure." Charlie nodded back, and went into the kitchen. I smiled softly back at her.

Charlie is basically my only REAL family. My father had abandoned us after my mother passed away from giving birth to Charlie. I literally had to raise her ON. MY. OWN. I haven't seen my father since I was 17; her age. Now, 17 years later (I'm 34), Charlie is an amazing young lady. She and Roze-chan are basically like Rebecca and I. REALLY good friends. I still remember when she was waiting for me at the train station when I had returned from the Ishvalan Civil War. It was gruesome, but our duty.

_~Flashback~_

_I had gotten off the train, somehow jetlagged. Exhausted, and just when I nearly faint, she catches me. I look up to see my sister at ten years old. She smiled a smile so irresistable, it almost made me melt._

_1. "Okairi, Nee-san!' she exclaimed_

_2. "Tadaima, Charlie," I replied, regaining my strength slightly._

_"How was it? The war, I mean." I grew quiet. Charlie asked again. "Was it scary?" Horrifying, I thought. Just the thought of that horrendous war starting just because on of our men accidentally shot an Ishvalan child a year before this all started. I nodded. "Yes... it was..."_

_"Were you scared?" she asked. I shuddered a little as a reply. "Very."_

_"You shouldn't have been," Charlie said, shaking her head._

_I crouched down to her level, and caressed her cheek. "What do you mean?"_

_"You told me no one in the military EVER shows fear," she said matter-of-factly. I chuckled at that, and petted her head._

_"Well, sometimes even the strongest of militants show fear." Charlie just stared at me cutely._

_"Even you, Nee-san?" I smiled._

_"Even me."_

_Charlie shrugged it off, and said "Well, I'm just glad you're home... alive." I hugged her._

_"Yeah... me, too..."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Nee-san? Nee-san!" Charlie yelled. I was lost in thought. "Sorry," I said, smiling sheepishly.

"C'mon; don't want your pancakes and tea to get cold, now, do you?" she asked.

After breakfast, I was about to put the dishes away when I hear the doorbell. I set the dishes down and head for the door. I looked through the peep-hole, and I see Edward-kun, Alphonse-kun, and Winry-chan, all holding roses. I sighed. Condolences. I take a deep breath, but before I put my hand on the doorknob, Charlie stops me, and gently smiles. "I got it, Nee-san; you just go to your room." I reluctantly agreed, and went in my room, closing my door behind me.

* * *

**Charlie's P.O.V.**

I had hoped to God that Nee-san wasn't crying behind her bedroom door. If there's one thing that I hate hearing, it's the sound of my sister's brokenness. This is the first time I've seen her so… heartbroken; in so much pain. I answered the door, and smiled. "Yo, Fullmetal." Edward exclaimed in surprise.

"Charlie! You're back from Liore already?" I nodded.

"I missed Central… and my sister."

"Speaking of…" Ed said.

"Is Riza-san… home, by any chance?" Winry asked.

I nodded hesitantly. "Yes… but, she… doesn't really want to see anybody right now, not since… well, THAT."

"Do you mind if we give her these, at least?" Al asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Can we come in?" Winry asked. I nodded, opening the door further to let them in.

"So, how has your sister been holding up?" Ed asked, walking in. I took all the roses and set them down, smiling sadly. "Nee-san's had her breakdowns, but… that's what I'm here for."

"You must have shown up at the right time, then," Winry commented. "Yeah." Hayate walked up to me, and I petted him softly. "I've never seen Nee-san so broken," I said softly, shaking my head. "She really loved him." They all nodded.

"So, Ed... now that the Colonel's gone... what are you gonna do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not tied down to him anymore, right?"

"As long as I have this..." Ed started as he took out his silver watch. "... I'm still under the military's roof... even if... Colonel Mustang's dead."

"He had a dream of becoming Fuhrer, didn't he?" Winry asked.

"Yep," Ed said nodding slowly.

"It's so sad."

"Sure is," I agreed. I chuckled lightly. "Before Nee-san was about to join the military, I had asked her why. She simply said... 'Because there's someone I have to protect.' Now, she... doesn't really have anyone to protect anymore..."

* * *

**Riza's P.O.V.**

"Now, she... doesn't really have anyone to protect anymore..." I heard Charlie say. _Not true, Charlie, _I thought. _I still have to protect _YOU. I exited my room and entered the living room. "Don't think so lightly of me, Charlie," I said sternly. She looked over at me. "Just because the Colonel's gone... doesn't mean my duty is over."

"Mine, either," Edward agreed.

"And, besides, I still have people to protect." Charlie tilted her head in question. "Like who?" I smiled and kissed her head. "My family," I replied, bringing her closer to me. "You."

"Nee-san..." Charlie cuddled up to me.

"I'll go put these roses in some water," I said, pulling away, and nodded to Ed, Al, and Winry. "Thank you all for the roses. They're beautiful." They all nodded. "Hughes-san wants us to check in on you every once in a while, if that's okay with you," Al said. I nodded. "That'll be a great help, thanks." Hayate then cuddled up to my leg. I smiled. "Looks like someone needs a walk," I said picking him up.

"I'll take care of him, Nee-san," Charlie offered. I sighed. Honestly. Ever since Roy's death, she thinks I'm too mournful to handle ANYTHING on my own. "Alright," I said. Charlie leashed up Hayate, with him following behind her happily. When she opened the door to leave, she turned to me, smiling sadly.

"Just so you know, Nee-san... if ever you need me, I'm always gonna be here."

I smiled back. "I know that."

She sighed and gripped Hayate's leash.

"If the time ever came... I wouldn't give it a second thought. I would give up EVERYTHING, even my life... if it meant you could be happy again."

"Charlie... what do you mean...?" I asked, scared of what her answer would be. But she didn't give it to me. Instead, she smiled, with some tears in her eyes and said

"I love you, Nee-san."

She walked out the door with Hayate in tow, leaving the rest of us in confusion.

"Charlie, hold on a second!" Winry yelled after Charlie, going for the door.

"What did she mean?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," Al replied, shrugging.

What DID she mean? It almost sounded like... she was saying goodbye... I pondered and pondered her words over and over in my head, the whole time she was gone.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Hehe. So, what did ya think? What did Charlie mean? How will Riza cope with Charlie's questions ringing in her head? Find out Next Chapter! REVIEW, please.**

**1. "Welcome back"**

**2. "I'm home"**


	3. Chapter 3 - For Her Sake

CHAPTER 3 - "For Her Sake"

**A/N: Hey, guys! Hope you liked the last chapter. I had fun writing it, hehe. I very much appreciate those of you that are reading this story, and am endlessly thankful from the bottom of my heart. So, can't keep you guys waiting. Here's Chapter 3!**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_**"Just so you know, Nee-san... if ever you need me, I'm always gonna be here. If the time ever came... I wouldn't give it a second thought. I would give up EVERYTHING, even my life... if it meant you could be happy again."**_

_**"Charlie... what do you mean...?" I asked, scared of what her answer would be. But she didn't give it to me. Instead, she smiled, with some tears in her eyes and said**_

_**"I love you, Nee-san."**_

_**What DID she mean? It almost sounded like... she was saying goodbye... I pondered and pondered her words over and over in my head, the whole time she was gone.**_

* * *

**Charlie's P.O.V.**

I was walking down the hall with Hayate ahead of me, and I hear someone calling after me.

"Charlie! Charlie!" the person yelled. I turned to see Winry. She catches up to me, while trying to catch her breath. "What... did you... mean back there?" she panted. I looked away. "It's... nothing she needs to know."

"Your sister?" she asked. I nodded. "What doesn't she need to know?"

Should I tell her? Should I not? Just get it over with, Charlotte. Your time's nearly up, anyway. No turning back, now, huh? I took a deep breath and turned to Winry and gave her the details.

"Two years ago... while I was visiting Roze in Liore... I had found out that... I had cancer..." I was practically shaking, and Winry was speechless, as expected. "...What...?" I nodded. "That's what I can't tell her."

"Wait, well... two years... has it... you know... gotten worse...?" Winry asked hesitantly.

"It's already spread to... pretty much 80% of my bloodstream, and... I'm at the third stage, so... the doctor had said... I only have... two days," I sighed.

"Left to... live...?" Winry finished. I nodded sadly. "Nee-san... just... CAN'T know about this."

"Why?" Winry asked.

"Because I can't make her anymore miserable than she already is. You know she's cried herself to sleep every night since the Colonel's death? And... there hasn't been anything I can do about it." Winry went quiet, but I continued; told her everything. "Nee-san was my age when our Mom died after giving birth to me. Our father walked out on us, practically disowned us because of it, and Nee-san had to raise me ON HER OWN. I never went to school. Didn't get an education. Sometimes, whenever we went out... people would call her a SLUT because they mistook me for her child. But, after she had joined the military, things had started to look up. People respected her more now that she had SOME type of authority. Now that she just lost the Colonel... and if I tell her about my cancer... can you imagine how TORN she'll be?"

Winry thought for a second, and chuckled. "l love the fact that you admire and care for Riza-san that much, but... heartbreak or not, there's still no reason for you to keep this from her." I laughed bitterly.

"Did you not HEAR everything that I just said?! I CAN'T tell Nee-san, because I don't wanna hurt her... and I don't think I ever will tell her." I started walking away with Hayate.

"You know, the longer you wait to tell her, the sooner your death will be, and you're gonna end up regretting it," Winry called after me. I stop, not turning back to look at her.

"Just leave it alone, Winry. There are some things that are just... better left unsaid. No matter how much it hurts either person. I'm doing this for her... she's just better off not knowing."

* * *

**Riza's P.O.V.**

We were all waiting for Winry to come back from chasing after Charlie. Ed and Al were sitting on a couch, while I was sitting on the recliner opposite them. I still couldn't get her words out of my mind. _I love you, Nee-san. _Charlie... what did you mean...? Why were you crying? What is it you're not telling me? Those were the questions that I would ask her when she came back with Hayate. Winry came back, and the boys and I stood up. I walked over to her. "What did she say...?" I asked her. I noticed a single tear flow down her face. Why was SHE crying? "Winry-chan... what's wrong...?" I asked softly hugging her.

"What did she tell you?" Ed insisted.

I pulled away and brushed away some of Winry's long blonde hair from her face. She sniffled, and wiped her eyes, breathing in. "All I can say, Riza-san - because she told me that this is something you shouldn't know - is that... you only have two days left with Charlie..."

"What the hell are you talking about, Winry?" Ed asked.

"Is she going back to Liore already?" Al asked this time.

"Winry-chan, talk to me..." I said, wiping her eyes as more tears flowed down her face.

"I can't... she told me not to..." she cried.

"Newsflash, Winry; she's not here!" Ed yelled.

"Edward-kun! That's enough." I said, raising my voice. I sighed, giving up. "It's alright, Winry-chan. You don't have to tell me. Charlie can tell me herself when she comes back." Winry shook her head.

"No, she won't. You won't get it out of her." she sniffled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because she... just... doesn't wanna hurt you..."

* * *

**Regular P.O.V.**

Charlie had returned from walking Hayate, and walked into the kitchen for some milk. Edward, Al, and Winry were there with Riza. Charlie turned to them after getting her milk, and saw their faces. The boys were curious. Riza's face was stern. Winry's was just sad.

"Uh... something the matter?" Charlie asked cluelessly.

"Winry, Ed, Al, stay in my bedroom for a little while. I need to talk to Charlie." The three teens went to Riza's bedroom door, but stayed out there to listen in on what she and Charlie were going to say.

"What's up, Nee-san?" Charlie asked, as she set her milk down on the coffee table, and took a spot next to her sister. Riza paused for a moment, and sighed.

"I'm just... worried about you, Charlie," Riza said softly.

"What's there to worry about me?" Charlie wondered.

Riza sighed. "Winry-chan told me that... I only had two days left with you. What does that mean?" Charlie froze, and grew quiet.

"Charlie, talk to me." Riza insisted. "What is it you're not telling me?" Just then, Charlie threw her arms around Riza, and bawled her eyes out.

"I can't... I can't..." she sobbed into Riza's chest. Riza wrapped her arms around her little sister. "Can't what, Charlie?" Riza asked. "I just can't tell you... I d-don't w-want to h-hurt you... "Charlie sobbed.

"Shh... Charlie..." Riza whispered, softly rubbing her back to calm her down. "It's okay... if it pains you that much... you don't have to tell me..."

"Just hold me, Nee-san... please... don't ever let go of me..." Charlie cried.

"I won't. Not now, not ever," Riza said soothingly.

Meanwhile, Ed facepalmed himself in frustration, Al sighed, and Winry weeped quietly.

"Damn it, Winry, out with it already! What is it she's not telling her?" Ed whispered. Winry wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Charlie told me... that... while she was in Liore, two years ago... she... found out she had cancer..." Ed and Al froze.

"What?"

"Cancer?" Winry nodded. "The reason why she isn't telling her is because she doesn't want to hurt her..."

"Wait," Al said. "So when you said that Lieutenant Hawkeye only had two days left with Charlie..."

"You meant that..."

"She only has two days left to live..." Winry sobbed. Ed facepalmed himself again.

"That IDIOT!' he whispered, as Al fell to the floor on his knees in shock.

* * *

~ Two Days Later ~

**Riza's P.O.V.**

I didn't even notice that I was still on the couch in the living room. My back ached like hell because I was sitting up all night, hugging Charlie. It was about 11:45 in the morning, and the sun pierced through the window. Who knew it was this sunny today. Then, the doorbell rang. "Come on in, guys!" I yelled from the living room. I looked down at Charlie, and smiled. Even after bawling her eyes out, she still looks so peaceful. Slept with a smile on her face. Doesn't she know it could get stuck that way? Silly girl.

"Hey, Charlie, wake up," I said softly, shaking her gently in my arms. Must've been passed out. I tried again. "Hon, c'mon, it's morning. I can't let you miss breakfast." No response. As the boys and Winry entered the living room, they all stopped dead in their tracks, like they'd seen a ghost. I looked at them.

"Guys...? What's wrong?" I asked them. Winry ran over and felt Charlie's cheek. After she did, she gasped in horror, and backed away with tears in her eyes, as she fell to her knees.

"Winry-chan... what is it...?" I asked, scared.

"Feel her cheek, Lieutenant," Al said sadly. I did as Al said and felt her cheek. She was unbelievably cold. My eyes widened in horror, then my hand then put pressure on the left side of her neck to feel for a pulse. Nothing...

"When Winry said that you only had two days left with Charlie... she didn't mean that she was going back to Liore, it meant... she was... ready to die," Ed said sadly.

I gasped in rememberance of what she had told me two days ago, before leaving to walk Hayate.

_"If ever the time came... I wouldn't give it a second thought. I would give up EVERYTHING, even my life... if it meant you could be happy again... I love you, Nee-san... I love you, Nee-san... I love you, Nee-san..."_

"That's... what you meant..." I said tearfully. "Oh, Charlie... why didn't you tell me...?" I hugged her tightly, letting my tears fall.

"Because she didn't wanna hurt you... It's just like Winry said, Lieutenant," Al said sadly. Winry stood up. "She didn't want you endure anymore pain if she had told you about her cancer."

"Cancer?" I asked, looking at Winry. She nodded.

"She's had it for the last two years, while in Liore, but... didn't wanna tell you, because... she didn't wanna make you anymore miserable... I'm so sorry I kept it from you, Riza-san... I'm so sorry..." Winry said tearfully. I looked down at Charlie, and my tears fell on her face. "Charlie... how can you... how can you die with such a peaceful smile on your face...? How could you just leave me like this, and not tell me...? Why, Charlie, why...?" I sobbed, hugging her tighter, rocking her back and forth in my arms.

Unbelievable... first, Taisa... now my dear, sweet, beloved little sister... why am I losing everyone close to me...? Why Roy? Why Charlie? Why me...?

**A/N: Aww, wow. Major tear-jerking while writing this, guys, no lie. But, what d'you guys think? REVIEW, please. **


	4. Chapter 4 - A Thousand Years

CHAPTER 4 - "A Thousand Years"

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the last chapter. That took me all afternoon, heh. Hope you guys enjoy this one, as well, cuz... well, sorry, but it's the last one... :( BUT as I announced in Chapter 2, I WILL be making a sequel story that centers around Riza's life after all of this. Got some really good ideas brainstorming already! But, enough of my blabbering. Here's the last chapter. As always, READ and REVIEW! **

_**Last Chapter:**_

_**"Charlie... how can you... how can you die with such a peaceful smile on your face...? How could you just leave me like this, and not tell me...? Why, Charlie, why...?" I sobbed, hugging her tighter, rocking her back and forth in my arms.**_

_**Unbelievable... first, Taisa... now my dear, sweet, beloved little sister... why am I losing everyone close to me...? Why Roy? Why Charlie? Why me...?**_

* * *

_I hear someone singing. Who was it?_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_I'm in a meadow. From 10-15 feet away, I see a girl. Wearing a flowing white dress, and had long blonde hair... it couldn't be. _

_The girl turns around, and smiles softly. It is! _

_Charlie...?_

_"I'm sorry, Nee-san... I should have told you... about my cancer...'" she says as glittery tears begin to flow from her eyes. I fell to my knees and sobbed._

_"No... no, Charlie... honey, it was MY fault, I... should have been more persistent, and not... let you slip away..." I sobbed. She then lifts my chin, with her hand._

_"It's not your fault, Nee-san... it's mine... I should have told you, instead of... keeping it inside for two years," she chuckled. "But at least, you'll finally be at peace, knowing I'm in a better place." she smiled softly, wiping my tears. "And I'm not just talking about up there," she pointed upward. "I also mean... in here," she gently placed her hand on my heart. I sobbed, holding her hand._

_"Please don't cry, Nee-san," she said, caressing my cheek. "If there's one thing, I hate... it's the sound of your brokenness..." she chuckled sadly. "But, then again... you told me every militant has a weak side."_

_"You're my weak side, Charlie."_

_"What about Colonel?"_

_"Both of you, including Mother."_

_She looked up towards the sky._

_"Well, guess you better wake up. It's almost time for me to get buried... next to Mom..." she turned back to me. "But, before I go, there's some things I want you to remember... both me and Mustang Taisa are in a better place. We both died for a good reason. You. For you to be happy. The next thing I want you to remember is that, after my funeral... I'll ALWAYS be watching over you, along with Mom and Colonel."_

_I smiled softly as she said "I'll never leave you. But, now you need to get going... so for now... until it's your time, to be with us... I'm not gonna leave you with a 'goodbye'." She hugged me tightly. "I'll just leave you with... 'thank you. for everything'. I love you, Nee-san... I will... always and forever."_

_She slowly fades away._

_"No, no, Charlie, wait! COME BACK! CHARLIE!"_

* * *

**Riza's P.O.V.**

**"**CHARLIE!" I screamed, as I jolted up. I was panting, in a cold sweat... I sigh tiredly, and look at the clock. That's right. It's her funeral today... I was dreading it... Dreading seeing all my closest friends and family... offering condolences... all the weeping, sobbing, crying... I wouldn't be surprised if it was raining today... I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to EVER say goodbye to my sister. But, I knew I had to eventually.

It was almost time, and I was just about ready. Hayate hops on my lap, and I pet him softly. I began singing.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_All along, I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Tears begin to patter onto Hayate's fur, as I hold him close to me. The are knocks on the door, but I'm too mournful to notice... Over my blurred, teary vision, I see the door open. I wipe my eyes, to see the boys and Winry, all wearing black.

"Hughes-san..." the boys started.

"... wanted us to pick you up..." Winry finished.

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate it," I sniffle, wiping my eyes. As if out of nowhere, Winry runs over and hugs me tightly. I wrap my arms around her.

"W-Winry-chan..."

"During the funeral, Riza-san... don't be afraid to let it all out. It's a funeral, after all, so it's... pretty common." She looked up at me. "We're all here for you, so... if you need to cry, cry... okay?" Winry says with a tearful smile. I smile softly and hug her back. "Okay."

* * *

~ At the Funeral ~

Well, surprisingly it wasn't raining today. But, I completely forgot about the fact that I had to speak. Major Armstrong gestures to the pulpit set up the front, and I walk over there, not turning to see all the ghostly faces in the seats between.

I stand in the pulpit, and take a deep breath before beginning my speech.

"Charlie was... an amazing young woman. Kind, gentle, caring, always thinking of others, putting them before herself. She was a selfless girl. Looked up to me. The only thing that she promised she would NEVER do... was..." I laughed and continued. "... to join the military," I finished. Several were laughing. I had asked her about it and she said, 'Nee-san, I may look up to you, but there is no way in hell I'm doing that'." I chuckled at the memory. "Overall, Charlie, I know, is in a better place, and she always will be. But she'll stay in our hearts forever..." I teared up. "Through the good, the bad, the joyful and the painful. I know that she'll be with us always. Watching over us... protecting us... loving us... like she had promised she would do for me." I look upward. "Charlie, it's Nee-san. Thank you endlessly for your love and admiration towards me. I know you're in a better place, and I know you'll take care of me. Be sure to say hello to Mother for me."

I let my tears fall freely.

"God bless you, Heaven help you, and... Charlie... rest in paradise..." I sobbed. I walked out of the pulpit, but after I did, I fell to my knees, and bawled my eyes out. Rebecca comes over and embraces me tearfully. Everyone was crying by now. Either for me or for Charlie. My tears, my sobbing, my mourning... they were all for Charlie...

* * *

~ After the Funeral ~

I had let all my tears out, and just stared down at Charlie's gravestone. It read:

**Charlotte Sandra Hawkeye**

**1996-2013**

**Friend, Daughter, Beloved Sister, Lover of Animals**

I hear footsteps, I turn and see Winry, smiling sadly.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"They went to go eat somewhere." I nodded.

"Do you... need a ride home?" Winry shook her head.

"I can manage; I could use some fresh air, anyway." I smiled softly at her.

"I'm so sorry," she said sadly. I chuckled. "Me, too."

"I can't imagine what you're going through. I mean, your mother... your sister... your lover..." I laughed at the word "lover".

"He wasn't exactly my lover." I said.

"But you wanted him to be," she shot back. I blushed lightly, and looked away, chuckling. "Maybe a little," I mumbled. Winry giggled at that.

"What about you? Have you... visited your parents' graves around here yet?" Winry shook her head.

"I can't really think about them right now; considering what you're going through." she took a deep breath. "So... to make you happier... Riza-san... would you... do me the honor... of... b-becoming m-my... Mother...?" I froze.

"Adopt me...?" she asked, smiling.

"What about your grandmother...?" she looked down sadly.

"She passed away, about... three months ago..." she said, and then bowed. "Please, Riza-san... you... remind me so much of her..." I remind her of her Mother...?

This was a very sudden question for her to ask. But... knowing Winry-chan, she has been there for me through all this. But, to think that she wants to rekindle a family so suddenly. But I smile softly nonetheless.

"Winry..." she looks up at me.

"I would be... HONORED to call you... my daughter," I laughed. She gasped tearfully, and practically bear-hugged me. I laughed at her happiness.

"Thank you... thank you..." she said tearfully.

"You're welcome, honey," I replied, embracing her softly.

"Mom..." she laughed through her tears. "I haven't said that in forever... it feels amazing..."

I didn't really expect that at all. But... I guess I was blind to Winry-chan's pain all this time, because I was too focused on my own. But, now I understand. Both of us... Winry and I... are now a family. Mother and daughter. And I couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Aww! Nice ending, huh? Lol. So, lemme know what you guys thought of this last chapter. I'll be starting my sequel pretty soon, so... look forward to it! It's titled _My Mother, My Daughter._**** Thank you to all of you that have taken the time to read this story. Sorry it was kinda short, but I hope it was worth reading. Thank you all so much! **


End file.
